User blog:Tamao1/3 Reasons Why I Hate Irori (Sadny/Irorichan/Akame)
Today's blog will come in 2 parts. This is the first part. The second part will be editted into this blog when night time comes. Please listen to this song while reading the first part: Dear Irori, I hate you. I hate you a lot. Hate is a strong word. I hate you, Irori! I just wanted you to know that I hate you. You were my guild master and my friend, and still are. Why do I hate you? In order to be fair, I will tell you why I hate you. There are three main reasons why I hate you Irori. First: I hate you because, you are the only person who has stuck with me through hail and storm, not matter what has happened or will happen, I know you will continue, loyally staying by my side. I hate you because you are the only person. Second: I hate you because you ditched all your friends for me. You refused to live a life of false happiness and chose a live of sorrowfully seeking true happiness with me. I hate you because you gave up such a perfect life that I wouldn't hesitate to swap with you. Third: I hate you because how you are unwilling to share your problems with me. Whenever I have trouble, you force me to tell you them, and then you go around fixing them for me and taking all the blame for the bad things. But you never consult me with your problems, no matter how big, how small, you would never share with your problems no matter what. I hate you because you don't want to worry me with your own problems. Yours lovingly, ♥~♥ Tamao1 ♥~♥ 06:45, January 13, 2015 (UTC) PART 2 So today I met some ksers who gave up and I let them go. Got to 50% while pting with an old guildie who betrayed me (see previous list). I'm probably not going to pt him next time, because he pretended not to know me when I asked him... And this iDrifter came (wow so he's back alive) back and he asked for pt at Dongs, Sadny said: "Don't think me and tamao forget about you." with her bad grammar and he was like: "O.o" Basically he was in the guild DarkEnds, a very elite scamming guild, luring people into it's net and then scooping their valuables before dumping them back into the ocean. Honestly, though, I think, having that guild around is good, because then I could recruit people by giving them free accounts after they get scammed by DarkEnds. Unlike nowadays, when someone joins your guild and then you ask: "Promise to stay here forever?", and they are like: "I promise! I won't leave ever!" and then the next day they leave you guild, and you're like: "..." Well...welcome to my everyday life! I also heard my brother might to coming back. His online girlfriend is quite a nice person, still logging in every week or so to check if my brother became active again. She was rewarded when his button turned blue a few weeks ago, but now it's orange. Oh yeah, my best guildie asked me said: "At least you're happy" and did a Kind Smiley Face after I turned into an old woman reminiscing about her past... So let me ask you, do I look or sound happy? Probably yes. But the truth is, I am very very very unhappy. If you want to make me happy, turn into a extremely kind long-haired teenage girl and join my guild, and actively play and hang out with us. Then, I will have no more arguments. Quite soon, I'm expecting some people to leave my guild again. Oh yeah, I also looked at the clock behind me. It didn't say 22:22 this time. It's 21:48. TIME TO WATCH ANIME AND CRY. Goodnight. ♥~♥ Tamao1 ♥~♥ 10:46, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts